


Confusion After Conception

by LadyByakko



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Flirting, Genderswap, Other, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyByakko/pseuds/LadyByakko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lenore "Bones" McCoy gets pregnant with Spock's baby on an away mission, she finds that suddenly both the Captain and the First Officer are acting like damn fools.  The situation is not without its advantages, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion After Conception

**Author's Note:**

> This was written ages ago, I'm just posting it here for the first time. Un-beta'd, so if you see any mistakes feel free to drop me a line and tell me so.

Lenore let out a huge sigh as she settled into one of the deep, squishy chairs that populated Recreation Room 7.  It had taken her most of the first trimester, but she had finally found the only chair in the entire Enterprise that was comfortable on her aching back, and it was right here.  Wriggling her butt further back into the chair, she let out another deep sigh and closed her eyes, letting a moment of blissful silence wash over her.

 

When she’s entered the room, some ensigns from engineering had been playing a boisterous game of cards, but one stern glare sent them scurrying for the door.  Lenore had then promptly locked the door with a medical locking code, which only two people on the entire ship had the ability to override.

 

_Speaking of_ , she thought, cracking one eye to glance at the clock.  _Three, two, one..._

 

The door slid open with a quiet hiss of air.  Closing her eyes again, she listened to a set of measured footsteps approach her chair.

 

“Doctor?”

 

“Yes, Spock,” Lenore answered tiredly.  “What is it?”

 

Opening her eyes with exaggerated slowness, she looked up at the Vulcan currently hovering over her.  His hands were locked behind his back, as usual, though his stance seemed a little more informal than was typical.

 

“I am aware that you had an appointment today.  I had hoped-”

 

Lenore’s sigh cut him off.  “The baby’s fine, Spock.  No issues with the hybrid physiology, growing normally, ready to pop out in about two more months.”

 

“I am aware,” Spock said, clearing his throat.  “I had hoped to know... how you were feeling.”

 

Narrowing her eyes slightly, Lenore replied, “Fine, thanks.  Why?”

 

“It has come to my attention that, in addition to the outward changes in appearance during pregnancy-” 

 

If Lenore didn’t know better, she would have sworn the green tinge crossing the Vulcan’s cheekbones was a blush. 

 

“-There are often changes in physiology which can lead to backaches, muscle cramps, and other issues.”  Spock cleared his throat again.  “If you were experiencing any such symptoms, I would like to offer my assistance in any way possible.”

 

A tiny frown creased her forehead as she processed this information.  “Actually, Spock,” she said at last.  “I do have a nasty backache.  Could you-?”

 

“It would be my pleasure,” Spock replied, his too-warm hands beginning to knead the muscles of Lenore’s shoulders.  Leaning forward slightly, Lenore sighed in pleasure.

 

\---

 

“Bones!” 

 

Lenore nearly dropped the stack of hyposprays she was balancing on her larger-than-usual stomach, startled by the sudden shout in her ear.

 

“Dammit, Jim!” she exclaimed, setting the hyposprays down on a bio bed to give the captain a thwack on the shoulder.  “Don’t shout in my med bay!”

 

Rubbing his shoulder with an exaggerated pout, Kirk batted his baby-blue eyes at her in a look that would have had most women jumping him on the spot.  “I’m sorry, Bones.  I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing.”

 

“How am I doing?”  Lenore demanded, seizing the pile of hyposprays again and shuffling over to the supply cabinet.  “I’m up to my eyeballs in paperwork and I’m being pestered by the most annoying captain in Starfleet.  How do you think I’m doing?”

 

Jim trailed behind her as she went over to a table and picked up a bundle of PADDs and started towards her office. 

 

“Well, I heard from Yeoman Rand that she spotted Spock giving you a back rub in one of the rec rooms last night.  Are you having problems with the pregnancy?”

 

Lenore dumped the PADDs on her desk, sending several of them tumbling to the floor.  With a sigh of exasperation, she began the difficult process of picking them up without bending over her enormous stomach.

 

“No more than any other woman does,” she said, grunting in discomfort as she straightened up, one PADD in her hand.

 

“Sit down, Bones.  Let me get those,” Jim said simply, ushering her into her chair.  For a moment Lenore thought about protesting, then dismissed the feeling and sank back against the special lumbar-support pillow Kirk had given her last week.

 

After a second, Jim stood up with the fallen PADDs, handing them over to her with exceeding gentleness.  “Listen, Bones, take it easy, okay?  And if you need anything at all - seriously, anything, back rubs included - you know you can come to me, right?”

 

His face expressed a concerned sincerity that had Lenore sighing in acquiescence.  “I know, Jim.  Thank you.”

 

Jim’s face exploded into a smile, and he planted a kiss on her cheek before sauntering out the door.  Shaking her head slightly, she began to organize the piles of paperwork on her desk.

 

\---

 

That night at dinner, she was sitting with Uhura when both Spock and Jim approached her at the same time.

 

“Doctor-”

 

“Bones-”

 

Lenore looked up from her meatloaf with a side of strawberry ice cream to see the two of them narrowing their eyes at each other.  Casting a raised eyebrow at Uhura, who was hiding a smile behind her hand, she said, “What can I do for the two of you?”

 

“I wished to offer you-”

 

“I thought you might like-”

 

“Woah, woah,” Lenore said, setting down her fork.  “One at a time.”

 

If she hadn’t known better, she could have sworn that Spock and Kirk were glaring at each other.  Finally Jim gave a tiny, sarcastic bow with a wave to indicate that Spock should go first.

 

“I am aware,” Spock said evenly, staring at Kirk for another second before turning to Lenore.  “That it must be a difficult to experience such a profound change without the comfort of one’s family.  Therefore, I wished to offer you a small reminder of your home.”

 

Spock pulled a small box from behind his back and presented it to Lenore, taking the top off with what could only be described as a flourish.

 

“Is that-”

 

“Peach cobbler,” Spock confirmed, casting a look at Kirk that, on anyone else, might have been called smug.

 

“No way!” Jim exclaimed, withdrawing an almost identical box from behind his back as well.  “ _I_ got her peach cobbler!”

 

He thrust his box at Lenore, and she saw that, indeed, both boxes contained small, almost identical, individual cobblers in miniature pie tins.

 

Spock had just opened his mouth to offer Jim a retort, but Lenore cut him off before he could say a word. 

 

“Thank you both,” she said, smiling widely.  “Thanks so much.”

 

Grabbing one of the boxes - she couldn’t tell which had come from who - she handed the other to Uhura and hustled out of the cafeteria, clutching the cobbler to her chest like a prized trophy.

 

\---

 

In her quarters, Lenore propped her feet up on Uhura’s lap and took a huge bite of cobbler, letting out a moan of delight.

 

“It’s not even replicated,” she told Nyota, scooping up another huge forkful.  “There must have been peaches somewhere in the storage.  I wonder who they got to make it?”

 

Nyota just chuckled, pulling off Lenore’s work shoes and tossing them, along with her socks, on the floor.

 

“What?” Lenore demanded around another mouthful of cobbler.

 

Nyota looked up at her, eyebrows raised in an approximation of Lenore’s signature look.  “You don’t even realize it, do you?  Spock and Kirk were _flirting_ with you.”

 

“What?”  Lenore almost dropped her next forkful of cobbler on the carpet, only managing to save it by judiciously catching it in her mouth.

 

“They were flirting with you, Lenore.  They’ve been doing it - both of them - since you started to show.”

 

“They have not-” Lenore’s protest cut off in mid-sentence, and her eyes widened.  A litany of images flashed in front of her eyes.  The back rubs.  The thoughtful gifts.  The continual offers of help.  The comments about the size of breasts - okay, that one had just been Jim.  But still.

 

“Oh my god.”

 

Nyota chuckled.  “Told you,” she said, turning her attention to rubbing Lenore’s aching feet.

 

“But... but... don’t they know we’re together?”

 

“Apparently not.”  Uhura leaned over to give her a peck on the lips.  “It’s okay.  We’ll tell them in the morning.”


End file.
